This invention relates to a laundry tumbler for loosening damp, entangled cloths or sheets.
In laundry establishments, a large number of cloths and sheets should be treated all together so that the washed, damp materials are unavoidably tightly entangled especially when the washed materials contain large sized cloths and sheets. Thus, the washed, damp materials are generally fed to a rotating drum tumbler for loosening the entangled materials. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,778 discloses a rotating drum having a door mechanism which can quickly and effectively open and close a door at the side of the drum by a special latching arrangement. Since the cloths and sheets treated in such a tumbler are not completely unraveled and are still damp, it is troublesome to manually discharge the contents from the drum. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,778 is silent with respect to an unloading mechanism.